fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott (Fights stress and great stories 2)
Drew: no longer stop !! Now you talk Kevin 2 does not speak and if I hear another fight, ridicule or litigation now if I cut and I swear Kevin speaks so you please! Kevin: Well! ... Drew heard the news a while ago? Drew: If if hear that good to take a break and as I was!? Kevin: Okay but we're pretty tired so let's go... Jonas: To see your home !! Drew: Oh! Great good long ago that I do not see! Kevin: if you do not know how we missed you! Drew: And I also miss them a lot but... Kevin: But there is a problem.....? Drew: It's not my problem, of course not, what happens is that my mom will come out and I'm staying alone and therefore do not know if there will be problem Kevin interrupts me Kevin: Drew unclear whether or not there will be no problem to talk with your mom and dad and said yes, we have other surprises to light if you like... Drew: I think if... you tell me tell me! Jonas: We will stay at home !! Kevin: if and so we will be with you and relive the moments when we were little and we lived there! Drew: Oh great! Yes ! Oh I'm so happy! Kevin: I like hehe Joe: I'm so too! Nick: And I! Drew: lol ok.. but you have no problems with mm no studies or something? Kevin: No of course not the only truth is studying nick and fence perhaps because some teacher or not that will see our parents.. so who cares! Drew: Cool! And how long you wish to stay? Kevin: mm truth we do not have clear why we told our parents we wanted to take a break Joe: If you like a break! lol Nick: If lol Drew: lol Well great! Kevin: Clearly they do not have very clear but it is certain that we will stay at home!! Drew: haha hear and when they told my mom? Jonas: No idea! Kevin: boys let me speak! Uy that irritable! Drew: do not start again please! Kevin: I do not have everything under control! Hahaha, mmm good theme was that my parents They spoke with yours so that they let my mother told me that Joe and Nick: TOLD! Joe: You're not alone Nick: Of course not, we are all three and told us our mother! Joe and nick something sounded angry and frustrated, it seems they had wanted to talk to me Kevin: Well guys..told us our mother... happy? Joe and Nick: NOT MUCH! Kevin: But do not be angry with me! Drew is in charge here... he decided that Joe and Nick: This is unfair! Joe: That'm damned !! Nick: I wanted to talk... Joe: I just... um Drew: Kevin have put the speaker? Kevin: Yes! this Position Drew: Well! Hey guys...Joe, Nick do not get angry right? Besides you were to blame... but give me grief lol so talk that Kevin wants exept already talked enough, unless things get out again...say... of....control! Joe and Nick: Uh! Great now first! Joe: I do not! Nick: No, I'll go first! I i i ! Joe: Uyyy I speak mama's boy! Nick: Immature Joe: Drink Nick: Silly! Joe: Nerd Nick: I'm not a nerd Joe: of course Nick: Not true! Joe: Yes it is! Nerd nerd nerd... Nick: Shut up !! oo because you're so immature Joe: I'm not immature! Nick: Of course! Joe: It's not true! Nick: Yes it is and much! Joe: I'm not a mama's boy baby! Nick: I'm not a baby !!! Joe: (sticks his tongue) can not hear can not hear you I can not hear you !! Nick: Oh my god you see an immature !!! Joe: lalalala not hear you I can not hear you! Drew: SILENCE! And STOP! God u have fed me and know better both short.. Joe: No... I'm sorry! Nick: No cuts forgiveness forgiveness! Drew: the feel but GOODBYE! Call me as stop fighting, make the passes and stop screaming and fighting for talking to me! Joe: But Drew: No buts, Goodbye! Nick: No! And I cut, I started laughing like crazy because the truth they were well and were now with all this touring and all were a little tired and say nervous... so maybe understand them but for them to stop fight better even want to talk with them! But... I hope to return to call and ask for apologies.. Seconds later my mom came into my room Mom: Is something Drew? Drew: mom why not say so? Mom: Listen as they were fighting with someone or something... do not tell me you fought with Mark? Drew: No no mom with Mark all goes well, the thing is I was talking with Jonas! hehe Mom: Oh you called and I got the surprise! Drew: Yeah yeah I got it! Thanks Mom Thanks really I love you! Mom: no child there is nothing to be thankful apart so you're not alone, and also so super raisins with them and help you hehe Drew: Yeah! Great! Mom: Hey but why voices and screams and felt ?? Drew: What do you think? ... They began to fight for speaking and beat... there never change! lol but equally I understand them a bit because they must be super tired and nervous with all this media tour so...are a bit more sensitive.. Mom: haha there that guys are the same! Poor! Same must be very tired with all this... Drew: mm ....but so good, I had to cut them to stop fighting! Hehe although they are small things... but I do not like that fight and least talk to me! It is silly! Mom: There is your son know how much I want and had not spoken in a while... but just to do.. just wait until they call you certainly will! Drew: yes! apparently if hehe! Hahaha thank mom... Mom: That's what I am...lol.. Well! I have to set things up so that we are! Drew: Well mom lol Mom: Study! And your orders a little piece Drew: Okay... Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:Fan Fiction Category:Life Category:Friend Category:Celebrity Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Camp Rock Category:Fanfics created by Mikko Category:My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott